Naruto the dark star
by angelic kitsune 11
Summary: what happens when Naruto meets his demon when he's five years old with the help of the strongest bijuu and two bloodlines how far will Naruto go (probably Naruto x ten-ten) epic length
1. chapter 1 encounter

_naruto uzumaki a young boy of 5 was running through the streets of the village hidden in the leaves .Sadly this was a regular occurance. Unfortunately for him he was the container of the nine tails demon fox or a jinchuriki (power of human sacrifice). Naruto was unaware of this fact however so as he was being chased through the streets of his home he was crying "why why are you doing this to me ive never hurt anyone"._

_A villager replied "haven't done anything what about all the people you killed " what ive never killed anyone "screamed naruto as he ran down an alley to find a dead end "._

_Ha no where to run now demon said a villager " with a sinister sneer "no stop please "_

_cried naruto as the villagers assaulted him with knives , broken bottle's and the ninja in the group stabbed him with kunai._

_They continued this until suddenly a katana pierced through a villagers heart and he was killed instantly as the corpse fell to the floor . A voice laced with anger came from the masked individual standing behind the corpse with the bloody weapon "what do you think your doing " while his killing intent rose to levels only a kage could match._

_"Wwwell we were just teaching the demon a lesson " said the chunin trying to keep the stutter out of his voice "oh well then you have all broke the law so in accordance with it your punishment is death." said the masked anbu Itachi uchiha._

_meanwhile with naruto_

_naruto woke up and felt water lapping at his knees he looked around and thought "where am I "he walked forward and made his way into a large cavernous space he looked ahead and saw a cage however it was what was in that cage was what shocked him the most_

_standing there in front of him was a crimson fox the size of a horse with almost shining fur the fox looked celestial with its glistening fur and regal wings "well you just going to stand there gawking or are ya going to come and say hello" a kind female voice said_

_"who are you" naruto asked nervously the fox replied "kit my name is the kyubbi no kitsune_

_"and where are we" asked naruto fearfully_

_we are in your mind kit you see the yondaime didn't really kill me since i am made of pure chakra im unable to be killed so he sealed me into a newborn baby._

_into me naruto said with a shocked look in his eyes._

_so then i really am a demon said naruto with tears in his eyes_

_"no the fox said calmly you are my container, people with demons inside them are known as jinchuriki that is what you are ._

_well then if im only your container why do people hate me so much asked naruto_

_well kit said the fox some people can't see past there own anger and associate you with me forgetting you are only my container and not the demon yourself in this case me .Therefore as payment for causing you so much grief i will train you in the arts of the shinobi so that you will never be hurt again._

_"yey" shouted naruto happilly ive always wanted to be a ninja so when do we start asked naruto with hopeful eyes_

_well the first step to becoming strong in your case is unlocking your two bloodlines that i found in your DNA _

_hmm "whats a bloodline "asked naruto curiously_

_well said kyubbi first Im going to tell you my real name you see kyubbi is only a title my real name is keira_

_okay ill call you keira from now on said naruto quickly wanting to know about his bloodlines_

_okay now said the newly named keira you have two bloodlines one will give you the ablility to process information and come up with strategies in an instant so basically the bloodline once its awakened will give you the ability to take in information maybe ten to eleven times faster than a normal person which in the battlefield is a great advantage ._

_your other bloodline is the ability to manipulate light and darkness either using it to completely mask you from sight or using it for attack and assasination purposes ._

_cool shouted naruto _

_now kit we are going to work on unlocking your first bloodline because once thats unlocked it will drastically increase your training success because you will be able to use a training method that for anyone else would be suicidal you see with your bloodline you can use this training method without risk of hurting yourself ._

_now according to your DNA you will unlock this bloodline when your brain can handle the strain the bloodline puts on it but since my chakra has healing properties for my jinchuriki i managed to get the time down to two days from now when usually you woulden't unlock it till your tenth birthday so for the time being im going to teach you the theory of ninjutsu, ,kenjutsu,genjutsu,taijutsu and fuinjutsu and that should be enouph until you get your bloodline ._

_now get comfortable because this is going to take a while _

_(two days later)_

_Naruto was sitting in his apartment in a meditative stance going over what keira had taught him and what to do when his bloodline awakened .Keira said that it was really going to hurt because upgrading the human brain as much as his bloodline does hurts alot. Now apparently before he is able to gain his bloodline he has to unlock his chakra which naruto now knew was what was used for ninja techniques ._

_as to why he was sitting in this position in the first place as he had been doing for the last two hours anyway he was now able to feel a rush of power inside him like a river tenatively he reached out and pulled it into to himself just as keira said he should soon he felt a warm sensation .Before the pain started people outside naruto's apartment heard the scream and thought "ha filthy demon getting what he deserves"._

_one day later _

_Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes he remembered the pain before keira had put him in a forced sleep to save his sanity._

_he tried to get up but felt an aching in his ribs so decided to take it slow the first thing he noticed was the distinct clarity he could see his apartment much clearer and he could see most of the details while he never used to be able to see any ._

_he got out of bed and contacted keira and she said "okay before you go to train i have a jutsu to teach you"_

_naruto quickly went to the mindscape and she taught him the one handseal for the shadow clone jutsu he then went to train._

_he got to the training ground and started his training._

_timeskip 3 years_

_Naruto's training had yielded great results he was high genin level in all the shinobi arts except kenjutsu and fuinjutsu the only reason was that he coulden't seem to find a weapon that felt right to him so keira suggested that he learn blacksmithing so he could make his own and he was high chunin in fuinjutsu._

_naruto acceppted the idea and now we find him heading to the library at night because although he had mastered the henge he didnt want to have to hide himself in his own village._

_but since he hadn't started working on his second bloodline he had to use pure stealth this problem was sorted however since he started pranking the villagers his stealth and endurance had gone way up and it also semented his mask that he was stupid._

_because the villagers took less notice if they though't that you weren't a threat so until his graduation next month he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit .Not that he had any problem with the colour orange, in fact it was his favourite but keira had long since driven into his head that orange wasn't what shinobi wear and so he planned to change his clothes after graduation._

_in the library naruto was looking for any books on forging having clones was a great advantage so he could read what takes most people weeks in days after about two hours he finally found some books on forging and left his clones there over night with instructions to dispel in groups of five every hour and went home to sleep._

_the next day naruto woke up and found himself unable to think as his mind was sorting through the information from the night before his mind finished and he found he knew the theory on how to forge bladed weapons now he had to go and talk to a smith about telling him how to get a forge so he sent a henged shadow clone to do that while he went hunting to sell the furs for money ._

_naruto already had quite the sum of money(around 5 million) from selling the furs of hunted animals to the traders but it was always good to have more so he snuck out of the village now an easy job for him and tracked a herd of deer to a clearing he killed them quickly and efficiantly so they didn't feel any pain._

_he quickly skinned them and sealed both the skins and meat into a storage scroll and sealed the antlers of two in a differant one. He collected antlers because they could be useful weapons if they were forged into something or so he read suddenly he heard a chilling growl._

_against his better judgement naruto decided to see what the sound was, he jumped up into the tree's and headed to where the growl came from .what he saw when he got there filled him with fury two poachers had cornered a panther and killed it violently they had already skinned the panther but seemed to be looking for something and then he saw it a little black and violet bundle hiding behind a rock._

_unforunately the poachers had seen it too they moved towards the little panther cub but naruto just coulden't let it suffer naruto as silently as he could used his hard earned stealth to sneak up behind the two poachers he got right behind them, and using the only real offensive jutsu he had he covered both his hands in darkness chakra and whispered **organ siphon jutsu.**_

_(As the name suggests this jutsu uses darkness chakra to evaporate a persons organs making it an instant kill jutsu ,it was meant to be an assasination jutsu because the person can't make a sound because one of the organs it evaporates is the vocal cords.)_

_almost instantly the poachers fell to the ground with a soft thump this made naruto feel a little bit sick but he pushed the thoughts away and looted the poachers of all their furs and antlers as well as teeth he also took the panther fur planning to have it tanned and used as bracers for him with seals ingraved for durability of course._

_he looked at the cub who was looking back at him warily it didn't look like a normal panther it had a purple diamond pattern on its tail as well as one right in the middle of its forehead suddenly the cub pitched forward and collapsed he didn't know what was wrong with it so he decided to use the only medical jutsu that most ninja deemed useful enouph to be learned at one point._

**analysis jutsu**

The jutsu told him that the rather stressful day had put the cub into shock he decided to ask keira what to do so "yo keira any idea how i can save the little guy"asked naruto "well there might be one way "said keira you could put some darkness chakra into him i know that it is usually used to hurt people but since this guys close to death it will give him a jumpstart with the ability to talk to you in your mind and other abilities as he grows up.

Okay said naruto he then focused chakra into to the panther cub and took him back to his apartment.

a day later

Naruto's clones had already came back with the instructions on how to setup aforge but had told him that he needed more space so naruto already had clones out of the village looking for a place for him to build his tree house which would be his home from now on.

suddenly he heard a yawn from beside him

the cub looked at him and asked "why did you save me" in a distinctly female voice naruto replied because no one deserves to die for nothing so you wanna stay with me he asked "yes!" said the cub and tackled him while licking his face that tickles stop said naruto the cub regained its composure so naruto asked you got a name the cub said "no" so naruto said well your name from now on is midnight hmm said the cub i like it .

just then naruto got the info that the clone had found a place so he set midnight on his shoulder and fixed her there with chakra and made his way to the location he made it there within twenty minutes and saw that it was perfect 10 miles outside the village it had a waterfall beside it as well as massive oak trees perfect for lumber he decided that he was going to build it inside the mountain that the waterfall ran off but on the mountain side next to the waterfall .he was going to start but he needed a jutsu to actually make an over hang so he asked his trusty demon.

keira said she knew he could use chakra to dissolve the rock but naruto would have to make the jutsu midnight came up with the idea though from informing him of the obsidian coloured diamond steadily growing on her tail

with that he created a jutsu called

**midnight blade jutsu **

it worked by using chakra as blades in the shape of diamonds he could dissolve even steel very quickly he quickly put this to use by getting several clones to make the overhang for his house and several more to use reinforcement seals to secure the mountain overhang since this was an ongoing project he was going to use clones to build it while he went to the academy.

1 month later

it was the day before the graduation and he just recieved word from his clone that they had setup a forge, and that they wanted him to approve the blue prints for naruto's chosen weapon which was two 12 inch daggers naruto went to the building site which already had a wooden wall around it for protection from animals.

naruto went into the site over the wall and saw the forge he went over to a table and found the blue prints one dagger was going to be white and made out a bone inlaid with steel and diamond edged while the second one would be made of obsidian inlaid with steel and diamond edged as well .

naruto got the bone from the antlers and the diamond and absidian came from char who kept shedding fur and the fur she shed had bits of both in it which naruto collected naruto approved the blueprints and started work.

6 hours later

the blades were completed naruto decided to name the white one lightburst and the black one voidbreak

voidbreak was black as the void and seemed to suck the light from around it its blade was made of obsidian mixed with chakra conductive steel and was diamond edged it had a picture of a winged panther with glowing white eyes if you looked closely it also had several reinforcment and sharpening seals on it to keep it sharp and to stop it from breaking not that it was likely.

lightburst was the polar opposite of voidbreak it was white as fallen snow and the blade was made of bone mixed with chakra metal and a special white diamond only found in snow country luckily he could buy one even if it did cost most of his money it was this diamond that gave it the white shine it was also diamond edged it had a picture of a white winged fox on with the same seals as voidbreak and the fox had void black eyes .

he also made sheaths for the weapons but they were plain in constrast just one white and one black with the same reinforcement seals as the blades they fitted perfectly in his belt and had a chakra seal on the sheaths so that only he could use them .

naruto promised himself not to use the blades till after graduation.

next day

naruto passed the exam not showing off but not completely hiding his skills his leaf headband was on white cloth at his request mizuki the instructor at the academy stoll the forbidden scroll of seals but was stopped by the hokage and naruto was told to come back for team assignments.

team assignments day

naruto got upin his newly finished home even though he didnt have any furniture it was still nice he had hot water thanks to a heating seal and his house consisted of five bedrooms three bathrooms an armory where his forge was a hot spring and a kitchen and living room

outside he had a wall 10 foot high with a gate that only opens to his chakra he also has a training ground and his own garden

naruto did his morning ritual and put on his real clothes which consisted of black jeans a black muscle shirt and a black trenchcoat with storage seals on the inside his black bracers which had two rectactable blades on them he had a clone install yesterday he wore black combat boots and his headband was on white cloth they all had reinforcment seals on them he placed his too holstered blades on his belt which also had storage seals on it that contained his store of money which was why he had a chakra blood fusion seal on it these were the best seals he could do so far.

with his new look he headed towards the academy.


	2. Chapter 2 new sensei and more training

_**A new sensei and more training**_

_Naruto quickly made his way to the academy for team placements he got there and found he was a bit early as he was the only one to be there except shino aburame the resident mystery but most just called him weird._

_Naruto__ went straight to the back and decided to talk to midnight who rested on his shoulder until everyone else came "so hows the tail coming along" asked Naruto in his mind midnight replied "decent its a diamond so its not heavy but i have to get used to using it as a weapon"._

_just as they finished there short conversation the rest of the class came in with the two resident uchiha fan-girls coming in a bit later shouting about there sasuke-kun "ah pathetic thought Naruto after sasuke seemed to notice Naruto new look specifically his weapons he strolled over arrogantly and said"dope give me those weapons there only worthy of an uchiha"_

_now Naruto could put up with allot but someone trying to take what he worked hard for was something that ticked him off to no end so instead of complying to the uchihas request he said rather venomously"sasuke piss off before i let you see what these weapons are capable of._

_sasuke was momentarily taken a back by the reply so much so that he didn't say anything and just went back to his seat then iruka-sensei came in and told everybody to shut up he had to use his famous big head no jutsu to get everyone to listen though._

_now i am proud of all of you and may you serve the leaf village valiantly come back after lunch and good luck then he came up to Naruto and said me and you are going to see the hokage ._

_iruka used the body flicker tehnique to get them to the hokage's office and naruto did hid usual routine of kicking the door in and yelling yo jiji as soon as he had quited down the hokage said drop the act naruto almost calmly naruto said huh so you knew yes said the hokage with some amusement in his voice_

_did you really think your mask would fool me while good im the hokage for a reason anyway now i wanted to see you about your sensei you see you have been asked to be the apprentice of the torture and interrogation specialist anko mitiarashi . _

_you are to meet her at training ground 44 in one hour and a word of advice be prepared said the hokage Naruto did a quick salute and then jumped out the window and made his way to training ground 44 or as it was so lovingly dubbed the forest of death._

_Naruto__ went to the fence jumped it and headed to where he was meant to meet his sensei he found her in a clearing lying on a tree branch in a provocative position Naruto was glad he wasn't a pervert or he would be knocked out from blood loss by now._

_anko lazily chucked a kunai in his direction and came down from the tree hello gaki im your new sensei anko mitiarashi now your test was going to be to fight me but i cant be bothered so all you have to do is sneak up on one of the animals in the forest and you pass._

_okay Naruto said and ran off he tree hopped for a while until he saw a giant spider he decided to use his assassination technique he dropped silently behind the spider and whispered _

_**organ siphon jutsu** _

_the spider let out a gurgle before falling to the ground dead anko came up behind him and said very impressive gaki nice jutsu but i didn't hear the name __ fine Naruto said its called organ siphon jutsu and its an assassination jutsu anko was very impressed she thought created his own assassination move hmm maybe there's hope for another assassination master._

_you pass said anko now lets do introductions im anko mitiarashi i like dangos and snakes and hate a certain white skinned snake bastard i also hate rapists perverts and cowards my dream is to kill the same white skinned snake bastard _

_okay my turn_

_my name is Naruto uzumaki i like my bloodlines ramen and midnight-Chan i dislike a certain uchiha and i hate rapists perverts cowards and people who cant tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai._

_so he knows thought anko oh well gaki meet me here tomorrow and will do training for a couple of weeks then will start missions she then said bye and she disappeared in a poof._

_two hours later_

_and Naruto could be found looking through a book of seals trying to find one to help with his training he kept looking and finally came to one that looked interesting it said resistance seal and apparently it increases the effort to move making it a workout for the whole body which was why they was better than weights._

_he then decided to put this particular seal on himself he created a hundred clones and got them working on mastering it _

_two hours later ]_

_the clones had finally mastered it and put it on, it was currently on level two Naruto would have to wait a while to go any higher _

_he then soaked in the hot-springs for a while before getting some sleep for tomorrows training._

_the next morning _

_Naruto was waiting at the training ground for his sensei he wasn't accompanied by midnight because he had put a resistance seal and the little panther and she had decided to get used to it for the day so here he sat alone waiting for his sadistic sensei._

_all of a sudden a kunai came flying at him, this is going to be a long two weeks thought Naruto barely dodging the kunai._

_time-skip__ two weeks_

_Naruto__ and midnight were panting busy dodging kunai from anko while being blindfolded after about 30 minutes they finally collapsed and lay down on the floor_

_man this is tough over the last two weeks Naruto and midnight have been doing anko's intensive training as she calls it actually it was just torture but he couldn't argue with the results he had made improvement learn't the water walking exercise bringing his chakra control to near perfect despite his massive reserves of chakra his Resistance seal was on level four while midnight was on two his taijutsu has improved to chunin level and he learnt two fire jutsus overall he was happy._

_of course there was the added bonus of midnight discovering she could become invisible which would be a huge help in battle._

_next day _

_Naruto woke up did his morning routine then he went to the library he was looking for any kenjutsu styles for his knives he looked for about 50 minutes before finally giving up and asking the librarian she pointed to a section of books that looked promising after searching for another 20 minutes he finally found a book titled shadow knife dance basically it contained a number of katas for knife combat Naruto looked at the time and cursed he had to meet anko._

_Naruto__ made 100 clones and said go and memorize the katas of this style he then quickly asked midnight if she wanted to go with the clones she said "ill stay with you we might be doing something exciting" before leaping onto the roofs and following Naruto midnight had grown now midnight was the size of a wolf because the darkness chakra had sped up her growth when she was finished growing she would be a little bit bigger than a large horse which was a remarkable size for her species._

_Naruto__ and midnight quickly made it too the hokages tower and asked the hokage for a mission midnight was invisible and know one under jounin could sense her presence except Naruto because of their connection Naruto said yo jiji can we have a c rank the hokage replied well that depends anko do you think he's ready _

_yeah i do said anko_

_the hokage said very well i will give you a c rank mission the mission is to kill a large group of bandits that have been plaguing a town about two days from the village your mission is to eliminate the bandits and you may keep 25% of anything that you find in the camp now move out._

_yes sir said both anko and Naruto in unison and left the hokage tower anko said meet at the gate in two hours fully prepared for a week long mission._

_Naruto__ quickly went to his house and picked up a scroll labeled c rank it contained 50 kunai with retrieval seals on them 50 normal kunai 100 shuriken a sharpening stone 1 weeks worth of food and water and spare clothes Naruto didn't need a tent because he just slept outside with midnight and his trench-coat had waterproof seals on it so he was fine._

_he also grabbed his notes on the new jutsu he was making this one was the ability to hide in shadows so he becomes literally invisible as long he's in a shadow but that wasn't the best part he could travel between shadows which was very useful for assassination purposes he just needed to tweak it, this mission was going to be its first real test in a battle situation. done packing Naruto put on is bracers._

_he had adjusted them so that they permanently had poison on the hidden blades nothing lethal just to paralyze the target until he decided to kill it or capture said target. now fully outfitted Naruto headed to the gate and anko was there "packed" she asked "yeah" said __Naruto_

_"then lets go" said anko_

_the two then headed out of the village into more trouble than they ever expected_

_two days later_

_Naruto__ and anko finally arrived at the village and what they saw appalled them bodies were strewn around the ground and houses had been set on fire Naruto was furious when he heard a growl from midnight who had a bandit held around the arm ready to break it should Naruto give the OK Naruto went over and shouted _

_"where is your camp" screamed Naruto the thug said "ha as if id tell you" Naruto nodded to midnight who bit down hard and the arm was ripped clean off Naruto used a weak_

**_fire ball jutsu_**

_and cauterized the wound so he wouldn't bleed out the thug screamed and Naruto asked again where is your base the thug said "three miles to the north just let me go " Naruto said thank you and slit his throat with a shuriken he had summoned suddenly they heard a scream they ran to investigate and found most of the village crowded into the center of the village surrounded by bandits trying to kill them Naruto and midnight jumped into action Naruto using his new jutsu by whispering _

**_shadow slink jutsu _**

_Naruto__ dissipated into the shadows and came up in a thugs shadow he then slit his throat and was in someone else's shadow before he even knew he was dead the rest of the thugs were dispatched this way except the ones midnight killed which generally had limbs missing._

_nice job gaki said anko, then the townspeople gathered round and said thank you Naruto and anko accepted their thanks and made their way to the main camp of bandits .__He__ and anko were sat on a tree overlooking the bandit camp they had sent midnight to do recon and she had just reported back there were about 500 bandits in the camp they were a bit stupid considering they left all the gold and jewels that they had in the open and even though they weren't the brightest they had allot of money_

_the plan was that Naruto would find and seal the treasure then come out and help anko in eliminating the bandits while midnight stayed invisible encase anything happened in five minutes they put the plan into action and Naruto shadow slinked over and sealed the money he then joined anko in the slaughter all 500 bandits were dead in 5 minutes everything seemed okay until a kunai hit anko in the shoulder and she fell to the ground in pain._

_sensei! shouted Naruto as he ran over to anko until a kunai aimed for him flew down from a high tree Naruto suddenly had an idea he shadow slinked into the kunai's shadow while anko threw it back with her one good arm the kunai traveled back at double the speed and there was a cry from the tree_

_the scream wasn't from the kunai hitting someone no it was from Naruto appearing in the ninja who threw its shadow and stabbing him in the head._

_however after he did that he realized that was their plan all along to get him out in the open he was now in the middle of a group of 5 ninjas, jounin judging by their chakra levels . _

_One of them smirked obviously thinking they had won because they outnumbered him they had made two mistakes one they thought Naruto was going to die peacefully and two probably their biggest mistake they had forgotten about midnight._

_just as Naruto thought that two of the jounins made a gurgle sound and blood poured from there slit throats in rivers Naruto reacted immediately he quickly loosed his blades from their sheaths and send one in each jounins head now there was just one and he had time to get his wits about him Naruto realized that he was going to have to fight one on one with a jounin midnight offered to help but Naruto told her to go and keep an eye on anko._

_"so said the jounin you think you can beat me little genin " said the jounin arrogantly "yes "replied Naruto in a matter of fact tone this didn't sit to well with said jounin who charged at Naruto he ran at Naruto full speed and nearly took his head off with a kunai Naruto rolled to the side and with the only light jutsu he had made so far he flashed above the jounin and put a kunai in his head ._

_the jutsu was called light flash jutsu and it worked by pumping Naruto's body with light chakra which healed him so fast he was able to move as fast as the fabled flying thunder god jutsu but he was only able to use it once because he didn't have good control over his light chakra like he did with his darkness._

_Naruto__ quickly rooted through the ninjas stuff and piled up the body's of the shinobi he then checked the bingo book and found out that they were all missing nins from kiri and they were just trying to make some quick money by taking out the bandit camp but they were too late Naruto and anko had already killed them so they came after them.  
_

_Naruto__ sealed their heads burned the body's and fell unconscious that light jutsu took allot out of him he was only going to use it in emergency's until he got better control of his light chakra.  
_

_two day later _

_Naruto woke up in his house and thought anko must of brought me back after i passed out he then saw midnight lying at the bottom of his bed he started to pet her head and she started purring not unlike a cat._

_she finally woke up from her stupor and jumped om Naruto she told him in his mind how worried she was and also the fact that the hokage wanted to see him and midnight ._

_he quickly got dressed in civilian clothes and ran to the hokage tower when he got there the receptionist sneered at him so midnight appeared behind her and growled she shrieked and told him to go in Naruto chuckled to __himself at the tiger sized panthers antics and went inside the hokages office._

_the hokage said "aah Naruto my boy good to see you now the reason i called you here was because of the mission you just went on and a certain battle partner that you seem to have neglected to mention "Naruto huffed and said fine midnight can you come out please the only upside was the look on the hokages face when he saw the huge panther._

_he quickly composed himself and said well so this is your battle partner midnight if i heard you right" said the hokage "correct hokage sama this is my battle partner midnight shed as clever as a human so she will understand if you speak to her and ill relay her replies._

_"okay" said the hokage_

_"hello midnight said the hokage pleasure to make your acquaintance_

_midnight replied through Naruto the pleasure is mine to meet the leader of Naruto's village _

_midnight then shocked both Naruto and the hokage by saying in a female voice "i can speak you know "_

_Naruto said since when now i guess said midnight casually Naruto and the hokage then discussed what to do about her Naruto wouldn't let her be taken so the hokage decided to let midnight learn the Inzuka move the **tsuga** to which she was delighted and gratefully accepted the scroll the hokage gave midnight a leaf headband to use as a collar and then Naruto and the hokage talked about Naruto's latest mission with Naruto finally telling the hokage about his bloodlines to which.__the hokage was shocked but was willing to not tell anyone as long as Naruto was safe with his training._

_he even gave Naruto a book on how to train the elements and although there had never been a light element before there was a dark Naruto intended to master it._


	3. Wave mission and uchiha beating

_**The wave mission and the chunin exam**_

Naruto was sitting at home reading the book on element training apparently the first stage of training the darkness element was to be able to completely sync with the darkness chakra allowing you to use the shadows as a medium to wrap the shadows around your fists or feat to use them to blind an enemie this was very useful for capture because it was only temporary once you could do this 30 times straight you had completed the first stage and once you had completed the first stage Naruto could do his two darkness jutsu with almost no chakra cost at all.

this appealed to Naruto so he planned to spend the next few days doing it himself than use his clones to master it Keira had something interesting to say as well apparently if he combined his darkness chakra and light chakra he could make energy chakra which was complicated because although chakra was energy it wasn't energy itself it was a rough copy, once he had mastered the real energy chakra he could literally take chakra which all jutsu were made off and turn it into its original from not the elemental form most jutsu take when made of chakra made he could literally use his opponents chakra against them

anyway Naruto was planning to work on mastering darkness chakra then let his clones do it after that he was planning to do more physical training because although the resistance seal was always working as evident by the fact he was up to level seven it wouldn't do to slack off so while his clones were mastering the first step of darkness chakra manipulation he was doing intensive physical training with keira so he started working on darkness manipulation.

5 days later

Naruto didn't mean to spend this much time on darkness manipulation but it was much harder than it sounded he was finally at a stage where he could let his clones take over and he could do physical training with that he created the clones and got to work.

2 months later

Naruto was just returning to the village after his training session which the hokage had approved of he had made another darkness jutsu called** void fists** in which he wrapped darkness around his fists allowing him to blind enemies this was only possible because his clones had completed the first stage of darkness manipulation while he was away

he also made a light jutsu used for healing called **solar regeneration jutsu** this basically harnessed light chakra and used it to seal up wounds it was a bit like cauterizing a wound but it was painless and left no scar he discovered however that he could only make enough light chakra to use it once this was frustrating until he came up with the idea of storing it

he also asked keira and she taught him a modified storage seal meant to store chakra and with this in thought he had filled it as much as he could it was on his shoulder and had ten segments each segment could hold enough light chakra to use the jutsu ten times he had only filled five so far though.

thay was not the only thing he had been doing he had learnt that his main affinity except from darness and light was wind and as a secondary lightning . which meant he had a total of four affinities he had already completed the first stages of manipulation for wind and darkness but still had to do light and lightning.

he had learnt at least two jutsu for each

**lightning release false darkness jutsu**

**lightning release lightning bolt jutsu**

**wind release great breakthrough**

**wind release slicing disk jutsu**

**darkness release shadow slink jutsu**

**darkness release organ siphon jutsu**

**light release solar regeneration jutsu**

**light release flash orb jutsu**

Naruto had also modified the style of taijutsu keira taught him and had renamed it shadow bolt style for the fact that he used the shadows around his hits and used a localised flash orb to blind people so he could actually blind people with the void fist .

he had also been practicing kenjutsu and was happy to say he was at least chunin level with lightburst and voidbreak

naruto showed the gate guards his identification and they let him in he went to his house which the hokage had furnished after learning about it he sealed the money he had colllected on his travels in a special box that only he could open and was filled with storage seal tags he filled one with the money he had collected then sent the appropriate amount of chakra to seal the box.

only he could open it because he had combined two seals a chakra seal and a supreme lock seal which basically was supposed to mean it could never be opened but the chakra seal made it so that no one but him could open it he had money,weapons,clothes,and gems sealed in that box and reinforcement seals covered literally the whole box except the light converter which basically converted light in to chakra and used it to power the reinforcement seals.

after leaving his home he went to the hokages office to inform him of his return it took him twenty minutes to get there when he got there he saw his sensei was there and said "yo anko sensei" she and the hokage turned there attention to him and told him that him and anko were going to back up team seven in wave country.

anko told naruto to pack but he was already packed he whistled and midnight came bounding over to him and said in his mind got a mission he replied yes and she said okay was getting a bit bored anyway midnight hadn't really changed except her muscle was more prominent and she was on level six on the resistance seal while naruto was on level eight .

10 minutes later

naruto and midnight saw anko coming down the road she was walking then a messenger bird flew down to her and she started running she said hurry theyve ran into zabuza mimoichi naruto knew what this meant double time kakashi could take on zabuza but not while protecting a team naruto and anko rushed to wave at chunin speeds naruto had to drop his resistance seal to seven to keep up and midnight had to drop to five .

2 hours later

anko and naruto came to a battle ground with a shroud of mist covering it they ran in and saw sasuke and sai fighting a hunter nin and zabuza was fighting kakashi anko went to help kakashi with midnight while naruto went top deal with the hunter nin he seemed to be fleeting between mirrors but he still had a shadow just then the genin fell unconcious from the needles riddling their body naruto quickly shadow slinked into the hunter nins shadow and knocked her out using a pressure point

he then went to the genin and removed the needles from them he then heard a sound like chirping birds he ran to the sound to see kakashi's hand covered with lightning and heard **chidori** then zabuza fell to the floor dead they then heard clapping naruto turned and saw a midget standing there with about two hundred thugs standing around him .

he then said"ha demon of the mist beaten by a scarecrow" finsh them off he said to the thugs and you can have all the women in the village now naruto didnt like rapists and so reacted badly he said to midnight "lets play your favourite game""who can kill the most" replied midnight joyfully naruto then ran towards the thugs took out his knives and slaughterd them along with midnight finally only the midget was left and he was pleading.

"ill give you anything you want money,women,weapons anything i want all your money said naruto gato gave his account number naruto created a clone and aid go and withdraw it all seal three quarters of it in a scroll and give it to the people of wave and bring the rest back to me.

he then looked at gato and said time to die but you said gato spluttered i said nothing said naruto he then used the **slicing disk jutsu** and cut off gatos arms he then used the only fire jutsu he knew **fireball jutsu** to cauterize the wound and did the same with the legs and finally cut of the head he then went over to zabuza cut off his head and sealed it with his sword he discovered the hunter nin had killed himself so he took his senbon and left him there

anko then said to naruto come on lets leave kakashi to complete his mission anko and naruto then left for the leaf village with naruto thinking of a new light jutsu based on the chidori.

naruto and anko made it to the gates two hours later

they both went the the hokage and naruto gave him zabuza's head and sword but the hokage said to keep the sword as a momento naruto agreed then went home to have a shower and sleep.

next morning

naruto woke up and did his morning training session he saw midnight sitting at the bottom of his bed midnight had changed she now had spiky black armor around her torso and legs with spikes on her tail and a horn on her head he woke her up and said look in the mirror she did then said "wow my battle form" battle form asked naruto midnight replied"yeah its armor for when i dont need stealth and need strength instead she then changed back to normal.

shaking of his thoughts on the matter naruto went about his morning training while thinking about a light version of the chidori he finished the set of pushups he was doing and sent his clones to the library to look for more difficult chakra control excercises while waiting he decided to make some bone throwing knives.

he heated the bone till it was flexible then he put it in the mould he had made earlier they were thin and desighned to fit into his hand perfectly he then cooled it down with water and set about inscribing the seals he was putting in just reinforcement seals and a sharpening seal he then decided that the handle was going to look like a fox head and made it happen he then left his clones to make the 100 more he wanted.

naruto was walking down the street and saw a sand genin with the hokages grandson in his hands he shadow slinked behind him and put a throwing knife to his throat he then said in his lowest voice"put down the kid now" the genin abliged and naruto shadow slinked to a tree and hopped away no one had seen him.

Naruto got his regular training ground the forest of death and anko was sitting in a tree eating dango she saw naruto and chucked a kunai naruto dodged caught it and chucked it back "not bad brat " said anko dismissivly and then pulled out a piece of paper this is the sign up for the chunin exams which im entering you in.

"dont you need a team" asked naruto "normally yes" said anko "but hokage-sama gave you a pass to do it because he believes your good enouph and so do i now be at the academy tommorow but for now im going to throw kunai at you until you drop"said anko sadistically and then proceeded to throw kunai at him

naruto was heading home after the training/torture anko had put him threw when he saw the uchiha picking on a kuniochi she looked to be a genin like him and was wearing a chinese style top and leggings he was laughing at her because she was a weapons mistress she then got angry and asked him for a fight .

sasuke said yes and they headed to the training ground sasuke quickly won because he used the sharingan to dodge her weapons he had won and naruto thought he would just leave but then he opened the girls top and looked at her naruto could see where this was going and so could the girl"help help" she screamed .

"no one will hear you" said sasuke nastily he then made to touch her naruto had enouph he threw five senbon which paralysed sasukes limbs then ran out and kicked him in the jaw knocking him unconcious he then untied the girl and asked "are you okay" yes said the girl quietly "but why me he has fangirls why not them" because said naruto "people always want wht they cant have uchihas especially" you weren't a fangirl which is why he wanted you.

whats your name anyway asked naruto tenten said the girl "naruto uzumaki" is my name said naruto he then said hmm so your a weapons mistress yep said tenten she then saw his knives and said "may i" of couse said naruto with a smile

handing the sheathed blades to her she unsheathed them and said wow theyre beutiful who made them said tenten with stars in her eyes a friend of mine said naruto not wanting to tell it was he who made the knives well could he make me one asked tenten hmm said naruto here this should help you in the future he said taking out one of his duelling throwing knives it was basically ten inches longer and was thicker.

tenten said thankyou and kissed him on the cheek blushing she then skipped away with naruto going back to his own home To prepare for the churning exams.


End file.
